


Absolution

by zpplnchick



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, post-98
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpplnchick/pseuds/zpplnchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Lizzie had been younger, she had loved the ring of the doorbell. Not quite to the extent of Lydia who would come barreling down the stairs the second she heard a car pull in the driveway, but enough that a smile would come to her face at the knowledge that someone was here to visit them and could take her mind away from her crazy family.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Now, however, as she heard the ding, she cursed its cheery sound as it ripped his lips away from hers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

She reached forward with—what she knew had to be—the silliest grin on her face to turn her camera off, waiting until the red light signaled they were no longer filming before she turned back to him…William.

Lizzie placed her hand on his shoulder, her other, fingers curling with his own, and leant forward once more, capturing his lips in a sweet, soft kiss—the kind that promised they would be doing this again and again with no rush. Soon, however, it started to heat up because he was too much of a temptation and before she knew it she had her hands in his hair and his splayed across her back, pulling her tight against him.

When Lizzie had been younger, she had loved the ring of the doorbell. Not quite to the extent of Lydia who would come barreling down the stairs the second she heard a car pull in the driveway, but enough that a smile would come to her face at the knowledge that someone was here to visit them and could take her mind away from her crazy family.

Now, however, as she heard the ding, she cursed its cheery sound as it ripped his lips away from hers.

“I believe _that’s_ your Chinese,” he said with a small smile, brushing his fingers down the sides of his face.

How could she ever have believed this man to be cold and heartless? Just another thing, she supposed, to add to the long list of misplaced attributes when it came to him.

She, for the briefest moment, thought about ignoring everything else but the person in the room with her and pushing up against him again, but then remembered that it was her bestie’s birthday too and it wouldn’t do to forget her.

Lizzie grinned, kissed him on the cheek and whispered, “I’ll be right back,” before getting up to grab Charlotte before she took off with all the Honey Walnut Shrimp. A thought occurred to her, however, and she paused just as she was passing him.

Lizzie turned, placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her, took a deep calming breath, and spoke with assurance so as to let him know she was in this for real. “I was wrong,” she began softly. His eyes searched hers for a moment before she spoke again. “About so many things.” She reached up and trailed her fingers down the side of his face. “But most of all, when I said that you were the last man I could ever fall in love with…I was wrong.”

He smiled softly, the very corners of his lips turning up. It was a small change in expression but she could practically feel the joy emanating from him from the sheer warmth she saw in his gaze.

That’s all she had really needed to do, Lizzie figured. Just stop for a moment and take a closer look at him, and he was all right there—passion and heat simmering beneath the cool, calm exterior. “I just…I needed you to know that.”

She straightened and began to walk away but he caught her hand and pulled gently, forcing her to turn and face him again. His eyes searched hers, his expression timid yet hopeful as he looked up at her from his spot on the bench. She saw the wonder in his eyes and trailed her fingers down his face again, cupping his jaw gently as she bent once more to kiss him lightly on the lips.

His eyes drifted closed before pressing his lips against hers, then smiling softly as she whispered, “I’ll be right back,” before leaving the room in search for her best friend, shutting the door softly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always really hoped that that "last man I could ever fall in love with" would come up at some point in their relationship. This was just one of the ways it could have happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
